Ghostly Meetings
by See Through the Mist
Summary: "I can remember the first time I saw one of them. I was five, and it was my birthday. She looked so lonely, standing there. But when I went up to her to touch her shoulder, my hand went right through. It was only months later did I realize she was a ghost."
1. Introduction

I've decided to try my hand at this! Okay, those I know I'm going to do:

North Italy  
Germany  
Japan  
America  
England  
France  
Russia  
China

If you want to request another character, fill free to do so! Even different version characters such as: 2P!America, Punk!England, Pirate!Spain, Male!Belarus, Mafia!Romano, etc. etc. If anyone is confused, this is pretty much a Ghost!Character X Reader type thing. I don't even know.

I hope you like it~

-RMS

* * *

_Day 483_

I can remember the first time I saw one of them. I was five, and it was my birthday. She looked so lonely, standing there. But when I went up to her to touch her shoulder, my hand went right through. It was only months later did I realize she was a ghost.

I remember another instant that happened just last week.

_My mom was driving and my elder brother was in the front seat, so I had to sit in the back. We were going to see a movie together; it's kind of a tradition that if everyone can pick on one movie to see, we all go together. When we were waiting at a red light, I looked to my right. Outside the car window, I noticed two "Drive Safe" signs. Usually, those were only placed if someone died there in an accident._

That was the case here.

The sign on the left was surrounded by a family of three; a mother, a father, and their young son. The boy looked no older than 5. The sign on the right only had a teenage girl there. She held a cell phone in her hand, but it looked like she was trying to throw it away; yet, it did not budge. I guessed that the family died of a drunk driver and the girl died because she was on her phone.

Pity and sympathy rose within me in waves and I pressed my hand against the window. The young boy noticed me and waved. I waved back. He looked at me with wonder in his eyes and pulled on his parents' hands. When he captured their attention, he waved to me again. I, again, waved back. The girl at the second sign looked at the family, but did nothing. Then she looked at me, and as I waved to her as well, the family turned their attention to the second sign. They also did nothing. I was confused at first before it hit me; it wasn't just living people who didn't see them.

They couldn't even see other ghosts.

That saddened me even more, but before I could do anything else, the car started to move again.

Well, I suppose I must introduce myself. My name is (f/n), and I am 25.

And I can see the dead.

_Goodnight_

You close the journal your mom got you as a birthday present. Really, she did not know just how much writing helps. You sigh as you glance at your nearby clock. 5 o'clock PM.

_It's not that late, and I don't have that much else to do. I'm overdue for some fresh air anyway._

You push your chair back, causing a horrible screeching noise as the chair grinds into the wood paneling of your bedroom. You are far too used to it by now, and don't even flinch anymore. You stand, cracking your back and stretching and yawning on your way up, and pad over to your worn out sneakers. You quickly lace them up and throw on a light jacket; no matter the season, it always somehow gets cold at night.

You lock up your house and slowly make your way to a nearby park. Really, your neighborhood was quiet and unassuming, so you weren't too worried by thugs or kidnappers.

Your walk didn't seem nearly as long as it was, you were too lost in your thoughts to notice your surroundings and the passing houses and streetlamps. You plopped yourself down on one of the swings, not even taking a moment to realize how cliche this setting was. You lightly rocked back and forth, letting the minutes tick by in a stream of absolute nothing.

You only broke out of your haze when the swing beside you started to move as well. Except you heard nothing. No crunching of the feet, no sounds of breathing, not even the movement of the gravel being stirred.

Even before you looked you knew whoever was beside you could not hurt you, and even if they wanted to it's like you could do anything. They were already dead.


	2. North Italy

Oh, Italy~ I hope you guys liked it! I think the next person on the list will be Germany! (I feel like this should have a second part...)

-RMS

* * *

You looked to the right and on the swing next to you was a young man. Well, he _looked_ young; who knows how long he's been dead? His eyes were closed, but his face was pointed in your direction. Even with his eyes closed, his expression told you he was lonely and sad. Before saying anything, you looked down to his clothes. They looked _old_ and_worn_, as if he was a traveler in life. He was barefoot, with nothing on but frayed trousers and a (what looked to be... _leather?_) vest. You gazed upward and studied his face some more. He had reddish hair, parted down the middle, with a strange curl on the left side of his head. His tanned skin told you he was not from around your cold town. His pointed chin, high cheekbones, and slim fingers spoke of even another country.

But then, how did he end up here?

Finally, you turned to the young man. You said nothing and just waited for him to speak. The man looked at you and his eyebrows crinkled. He looked over his shoulder in confusion while you stifled the urge to smile at his cuteness. He looked back at you and asked in a high, but soft voice, "Can you... see me?" Your eyebrows raised in surprise. By his accent... was he _Italian_? How on Earth did he end up _here?!_

Your expression, but lack of an answer, forced the young man to turn back around; except this time he stood up. He placed his hands on his hips and leaned side to side, as if looking for something that had actually caught your attention instead of him. He turned around, only to jump in surprise to see that you had also gotten up. His eyes flew open and you saw a molten gold color, a pretty amber. Oh yeah, definitely Italian. He was hot enough to be Italian, at least.

The young (and hot) Italian (possibly) asked you again, "Can you see me?" You nodded and smiled before saying, "Yup." You popped the 'p' before raising your eyebrows at the ghost before you. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to take a walk." With that you turned around and started to walk back home. Though you couldn't hear anything, you knew he was scrambling to catch up to you. Mostly because of his accented words peppered with "Please, stop!" or "Wait up, bella!". You didn't know what 'bella' meant, but if he thought it was your name, why correct him?

You stopped your walking to let the poor boy catch up to you. Even though he was a ghost, and therefore cannot get tired, he almost seemed to wheeze when he was by your side. Really, you walked, like, 20 feet!

Cute? Yes. Athletic? A definite **no**.

But you had to blush when he jumped right back up, cheerful as can be, with a megawatt smile placed crookedly on his face. If only you could hug him... You faced forward again to hide your blush and resumed walking, though at a much slower pace. "Ve~ bella? I don't think I got your name, mine's Feliciano~!" The young man, _Feliciano_, said with a smile.

_Oh my God, he is too cute, I think I'm might have to kill myself just so I could hug him- don't squeal, (f/n). Don't squeal, don't squeal, DON'T SQUEAL!  
_  
"Ve~ bella? Is something wrong? Eh, did I do something wrong?!" Feliciano started to tear up and his lower lip wobbled. Your eyes widened and you widely waved your hands back and forth, stuttering out random words like "Oh, no, you didn't do anything!", trying to make sure that Feliciano does. Not. _Cry._ Really, you haven't even seen a tear yet and you're already freaking out; trying to not feel like a complete asshole.

You took a breather and closed your eyes before saying, "My name's (f/n), nice to meet you." When you heard his repetitive "Ve~"s, you opened your eyes and breathed out a sigh of relief. Again his eyes were closed, and there was a smile on his face.

You started to walk again (when did you stop?) and Feliciano followed closely behind. The two of you spoke of nothing, not a single word uttered in the time it took to walk from the park and back to your house. You halted in front of the gate and felt an unearthly chill roll down your spine. It seemed like Feliciano did not stop quick enough and walked through your back. While you stood still, the hyper ghost jumped out of your body and rambled on apologies both in English and another language.

Even though you obviously thought the ghost was cute and a bit of a sweetheart, that didn't mean you could just start being friends with him. He was _a ghost_! The whole arrangement was completely ridiculous! Yet you still sighed and wished you didn't have to bid a forever farewell to Feliciano, but it must be done. However, before you could even open your mouth to force the words out, the young man before you exclaimed, "Oh~! This must be your house, bella! It's very nice, ve~ I'll make sure to come by and see you tomorrow, okay? Ciao~!" Placing his hands millimeters above your cheeks, he gave you a 'kiss' on each cheeks before waving and skipping back off to the park.

You watched him go until you could hardly see him any more. Before the Italian could fully disappear, however, he turned back to you and shouted, "Oh, yes! I almost forgot!" Here he grinned so large you could see it even across the large gap between the two of you, "Ve~ call me Feli!" He blew you one last kiss before bounding off.

You stood there, shocked, before your gape slowly turned into a smile, and then a grin. You shook your head as you made your way inside. When you closed your front door, you placed your back against it and slowly slid to the ground. You tucked your knees up to your chest and laid your head down.

_Feli, huh? I'm pretty sure I'm not going to get rid of you any time soon._


End file.
